


Happy Valentine's Day! How all of my couples celebrate this holiday

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: Mama Voldie/Baba Fen [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Couples are disgustingly cute, Fluff, M/M, Some swearing (Fenrir), Timestamps from all of my works, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: Timestamps each chapter is a different story's valentine's day. Tooth rooting fluff and I'm not this lovey-dovey irl I swear
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Charlie Weasley/Fenrir, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Mama Voldie/Baba Fen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Severus/Tom Mama Voldie

Fred and George had been working hard on a surprise for Daddy and Mummy. Ry had been a big help with distracting them not that he took time away from them. Mummy and Daddy insisted that they had a special time with them at least once a day usually during Ry’s morning nap. Which worked for them because now they had an awesome card and gift.

Sneaking quietly into Daddy and Mummy’s room they tried (read failed) at not laughing as they snick up onto the big bed. Making sure Ry was not in their bed the twins started bouncing and yelling out.

“Up! Up! Up! Come on Daddy, Mummy! Up Up!” Marvolo who had been feigning sleep once he heard the noise from their room over the new baby monitor was prepared...Severus though. He grunted as little knobby knees and elbows seemed to find his gut and junk with precision. 

“Alright alright. We’re up little monsters. What’s the matter?” Marvolo asked after making sure his husband had not been hurt too badly.

“It’s….it’s...Valentine’s day!” They stumbled over their words with the excitement peeking. Thrusting a glitter bomb of a card under Severus’s nose. 

“I see..you helped you make this?” The boys knew the rules no glitter without adult supervision...it takes one time to have to clean glitter out of places you don’t want. 

“Amma! She..she even helped with the present now open it!!!!!” They practically screeched.

Slowly and very careful to not shake the glitter off the cardstock again takes one time! Severus opened the card. Inside was a picture of all three of the boys and them cuddled up on the couch. A couple of scribbles took place of words and then signed under love were the twins names and a handprint from Ry. Tucked inside was a simple black and white coupon. 

Bold print that could only be Poppy’s had written out **good for one date night ~ Courtesy of Poppy and Art who will take the boys** **_p.s. We’ll keep them in Art’s room for the night ;)_**. Severus and Marvolo both felt their faces heat but could not have been more please to have such a wonderful family.

Hours later after long teaching hours and chasing after the babies Severus and Marvolo sat down to a wonderful meal. The house-elves from the Prince estate had been coaxed into cooking for them. Even set up a beautiful table with rose petals and a bouquet adorned the table. Each one meaning a different form of love or hold a special memory like when Severus had first confessed his love. In the center of the bouquet was a lily...a simple white lily that could not have been more touching. 

Candles flickered and the evening was making Marvolo feel like a prince. It did not help that Severus’s dark eyes had not left any movement of his unnoticed. They were both glad in the end that Poppy had thought to have the boys stay the night with Uncle Art.


	2. Charlie and Fen~ Baba Fen

Charlie had given up a lot once he had joined the pack. He missed hot showers, clean clothes and, his dragons but he would not give up this for anything in the world. One thing he did keep though was his sense of romance.   
Harry had been in bed for a few hours now, cuddled up with a handmade teddy bear and Fen had just returned from patrol. He did not have the time nor the resources to make a fancy dinner or go and buy flowers, a card but he could and did make his mate a gift. It took hours and lots of Sirius and Remus’s help but he had completed it.   
The fires glinted off it as more couples had gathered waiting for Fen to give his okay for them to slink off and do whatever it was they did on a day like today. Charlie sat patiently waiting. It did not take long, Fenrir came lopping across the clearing towards him.  
A sloppy and wet kiss greeted him as Fen sat down giving the gruff order for the other assholes to get. Charlie grinned at that. No matter what day, what was going on Fenrir would always be the same gruff Fenrir.  
“What is that?” Fenrir growled out as he wrapped his arms around Charlie’s stomach possessively. Holding up his hard work to be easily seen in the flickering flames, Charlie explained softly.  
“A ring. It is made out of some tin from cans but woven into it is some of Harry’s and my fur. I was going to ask you if you would wear it, I made one with your fur as well. Happy valentine’s day love.”  
“Mmmm mate you spoil,” Fenrir growled as he kissed Charlie passionately.


	3. Sam and Castiel ~ Gluing the Pieces Back Together

Castiel hummed as he kissed the top of his baby’s head. Putting Dean to bed early had not been planned but after the day he had well the baby must be exhausted. Gently laying his son down into his crib (he was still getting used to that and wished he was putting Dean down in his bassinet). A kiss to the crown of his forehead and a gentle tucking of the blanket, Castiel crept out of the room to be greeted by scattered petals.  
Following them and trying to remember if he had forgotten an anniversary or something Castiel found himself in their dining room. Petals surrounded a blood-red adorned table and a grinning Sam. Still racking his brain to remember what he could of possibly have forgotten Castiel took in the little touches...all having something to do with love.  
“Sam...baby did I forget about something?” Castiel asked even more confused by the chocolates, roses and a beautiful dinner.  
“Yeah love but it is not important because every day we say it. We say it as a family, we say it as a couple and tonight we are just going to put a bit of icing on the cake.” Still confused Castiel tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what Sam could possibly mean. “I love you and Happy valentine’s day, my beautiful wonderful husband. You are such an amazing Dad and I could not think of a better way to celebrate that love than with this.”  
Sam admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Castiel had a few tears in his eye knowing that they did say it a lot but this. This meant the world as it was just another reason.   
“I love you too, Sam, every day and forever.”


	4. Something extra just a funny little poem

I woke up in a cold sweat    
“LOVE SONG?!!??”   
I can write a sad song   
I can utter an angry poem   
I can even express frustration or boredom   
but LOVE??!   
How do I do that?   
Who is this person that wants to do that?   
Where is my constant teenage angst?   
Love? really?   
Maybe I need to get my Brother, have him ensure I am still me   
a love song…. what am I thinking?   
I lay back down and for hours toil over what is wrong with me   
eventually falling asleep, only to wake thinking   
how do I write a freaking LOVE SONG …


End file.
